Master of Discipline: Shopping Trip
by lord of the land of fire
Summary: A little humurous one shot based on the Master of Discipline 'universe.'


**Author's Note: **This is just a little one shot I thought of that is based in the Master of Discipline 'universe.'

XXX

Sahashi Minato, ashikabi of MBI's Disciplinary Squad and one of the most powerful men in Japan. A man who could have people killed with no more than a word. A man entrusted with the secrets of the Sekirei Plan and whose choices would shape the entire world and alter the course of humanity and sekirei. A truly important man.

"But why do I have to take you all shopping?" He wailed. Against his will five women were dragging him into Tokyo's largest mall.

Sahashi Minato… a man who couldn't say no to the women in his life.

"Come on onii-chan!" Kusano said eagerly dragging him by the hand.

"You said you'd take us shopping today," Bentisubassa reminded him grinning excitedly.

"But why do you even need me?" He asked. "You all have your own VIP cards. it's not like you need me to actually buy you anything." Except for Karasuba all his sekirei had demanded he take them out today.

"Fu, fu, fu we just want to have a man's opinion," Kazehana teased as she pressed her self into his back. "We all want you tell us what you think."

"You say that, but then you all just buy whatever you want anyway," Minato complained.

"Aw, you know that's not true," Bentisubassa said with a tiny pout.

"Video games," Haihane said excitedly.

"Lingerie," Kazehana giggled.

"Prada," Bentisubasa.

"Chains," Akizu said staring at a hardware store.

As if on cue the four women split off from him and Ku-chan and headed to different stores.

"I knew this would happen," he said wearily. He felt little Kusano tugging at his hand.

"Onii-chan," she said urgently. "Toys!"

"Right," he smiled down at the little girl and allowed her to lead him in the direction of the nearest toy store.

XXX

Haihane was playing the free demo of 'Gun Blaster Revolution 4' on the Game System.

All of a sudden her avatar shrieked and exploded into a spray of blood.

"Ha, ha you suck old lady!" The eight year old she'd been playing against laughed and pointed at her.

Haihane looked over at him. _We're not supposed to kill civilians and Minato would get mad at me. She suddenly pointed to a spot behind him. _"Oh look Donald and Mickey are giving away free games."

"Huh?" The boy turned around to look.

Haihane gave him a shove and sent him flying.

"Yaaaaaaahh! Moooooommy!"

CRASH

Haihane happily pressed reset and tried the game as a single player.

XXX

Akizu had gotten some new chains to go with her dresses and had wandered over to a clothing store to try on new panties.

"I wonder if Minato would like these better?" Akizu mumbled to herself as she slipped off some purple and white striped ones and began putting on a lacey red one.

"Miss you can't do that here!" A sales woman came up to her looking red in the face.

"I'm not allowed to try these on before I buy them?" Akizu asked.

"Yes! But only in the dressing rooms!"

Akizu was in the middle of the aisle with her dress hiked up and the red panties only halfway up her thighs. She only now noticed everyone staring at her. A couple men were passed out in pools of blood while some teenage boys were busy using their camera phones.

"Oh," she muttered to herself. "That's right, I forgot."

XXX

Bentisubassa had already filled up a couple shopping bags and had moved on to a lingerie shop. She was holding up a pink bra that was an A cup and inspecting it.

"Minato-kun will definitely like seeing me in this."

"Fu, fu, fu Bentisubassa could you help me?" Kazehana came up to her holding a pair of bras in her size (G) one sheer black and the other dark violet. "Which one do you think my hubby would like better?"

Bentisubassa stared. She thought she could fit her head in them. She then looked back at the tiny little bit of fabric in her hand. "Waaaaaaah! It's not fair!" She cried and began to run away.

"The padded bras are over there," Kazehana called helpfully.

XXX

"Kitty!" Kusano said joyously hugging the stuffed toy her ashikabi had gotten for her.

"Do you like it Ku-chan?"

The little girl nodded her head eagerly. "I love it onii-chan!"

"Well that's good," he rubbed the top of her head affectionately producing an even wider smile from her. "Now lets meet the others for lunch."

When he and Kusano reached the Food Court at the appropriate time they found Haihane with a pile of six unconscious mall security officers, Akizu surrounded by a small horde of men and teen boys trying to get her to try on panties, Bentisubassa weeping uncontrollably while Kazehana patted her shoulder while saying something about 'nature being unfair.'

"Do I even want to know?" Minato asked.

"Probably not," Kazehana told him. "Oooh! Minato-kun why don't you take us to the water park next weekend? I've got a two piece I'm dying to show you!"

For some reason that made Bentisubassa burst into fresh tears.


End file.
